


Wetting in a Sexy Outfit

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Wetting in a Sexy Outfit

“God, you look so fucking hot.”

Sara winked, turning around slowly so that Mila could take her in at every angle. Her cleavage was displayed nicely, the black lace on her dark green corset pushing her breasts together. Her ass looked heavenly in the matching, ruffled panties, and the thigh highs and garter belt with the perfect finishing touch.

“You really think so?” Sara teased, strutting closer and pressing her finger to her red-glossed lips.

“ _Yes_ ,” Mila breathed, motioning her girlfriend closer. “Were you a good girl for me today?”

Sara laughed softly, approaching Mila at a painfully slow pace. She spread her legs carefully, setting herself on top of Mila’s lap. She barely hovered over Mila’s underwear, the heat of her body radiating onto her most sensitive spot.

“Were you a good girl, baby?” Mila repeated, running her hands over the bare skin of Sara's thighs, between her thigh highs and panties. Her skin was soft and smooth, and incredibly warm.

“Yes, love,” Sara assured her. She dipped her body down as if to prove a point, brushing their clothed sexes for a split-second. “I drank everything you left for me.”

Mila hummed, tracing her fingers up Sara's thigh at a ticklish pace. Sara squirmed the slightest bit under the touch, only refraining after a fiery glance from her lover. Mila’s hand finally reached Sara's corset, resting right over where it hugged her bladder tightly.

“Are you nice and full for me?”

Sara nodded, moaning softly as Mila teased her bloated belly with her hand. “I'm really full, baby…” Softer, she added, “don't press too hard, or I'll have an accident.”

Mila didn't miss a beat, lessening the pressure of her teasing digits. “Mmm… in your pretty outfit, love?”

Sara nodded, her eyes never leaving their lock with Mila’s. “You made me drink so much,” she murmured.

Mila nodded in agreement, moving her hand lower. She teased the outside of Sara's panties mercilessly, stroking lightly over her sweet spot with skilled fingers. “This sexy outfit is for coming in, not pissing in.”

“Why can't it be for both?” Sara countered, leaning forward and whispering the words into Mila’s ear. Mila felt her stomach pool with heat, and she pressed harder against Sara's panties.

The gasp that Sara emitted encouraged Mila to continue teasing her girlfriend's clitoris, switching directions and beginning to make small circles over the clothed nub. “Your noises are so sexy,” Mila breathed.

“So are yours,” Sara purred. Mila hadn't realized she was making any; her cheeks heated at the thought. 

“Mila…” Sara's breathing was becoming heavier, more shallow in Mila’s ear. “I'm so full… I don't know if I can come without pissing, baby…”

Mila moaned audibly at Sara's admission, rubbing her clit faster. Her free hand teased the outside of her corset, pinching and tugging at Sara's erect nipples. “You can do both, Sara. You can piss on me, honey.”

Sara moaned softly, arching her back and pressing herself harder against Mila’s hand. “Kiss me,” she whispered.

Mila complied, trapping Sara's lips in a heated kiss. Not long after her tongue slipped into Sara's mouth, Mila was swallowing the vibrations of a loud whimper as Sara's lips stuttered against hers.

She pulled from the kiss, murmuring, “that's it, baby, come for me.”

Sara gasped, rutting herself against Mila's hand as she rode out her climax. Her panties were soaked with fluids, easily moving against the force of her sex and Mila's fingers, alike. She dipped her head down, resting it against Mila's shoulder and breathing heavily as her grinding became more stuttered and less frequent.

“Fuck; I'm gonna-"

Mila felt the hot urine on her hand before Sara could get the thought out. She moaned as the wet heat flowed down to her own panties, making the already slippery fabric even wetter. She gasped as Sara pushed her hand out of the way, grinding down on Mila's panties as she continued to piss all over them.

“Do you like that, Mila?”

Mila clenched and unclenched her muscles, feeling her orgasm approaching. “Y-yes.”

“I want you to come, too,” Sara purred.

Mila did, just as Sara's stream was finally tapering off. She moaned as her muscles began to contract, and she grabbed Sara's ass to control the grinding motion. When her moans died down to whimpers and she was fully spent, Mila let out a satisfied sigh.

“Thank you, Sara.”

Sara hummed in response, her head still resting on Mila's shoulder. Her body was limp and exhausted.

“I'll clean you up and then put you to bed, okay, baby?”

Sara hummed in response, pressing a kiss to Mila's bare shoulder. “M’okay.”

“I love you,” Mila whispered as she lifted up her lover.

“I love you,” came a sleepy response.


End file.
